


Unknown Pleasures

by Ashleighmachine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighmachine/pseuds/Ashleighmachine
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills have separated the town with their fighting. Can they every be civil... or even more?





	1. Useless Fighting

It was mid-summer time and Story Brooke’s two most respected women were currently divided along with two half’s of the town. The disagreement started when Emma -the towns Sherriff -decided she wanted to take her son (Who she shares with Regina, the town’s mayor) away on a trip. The only reason this created an argument was because Regina realized she had feelings for Emma and no longer wanted Henry to spend time with his other Mother. It was classic jealousy or even envy that Regina was experiencing but she knew that the only way she could overcome these feelings was if she seen as little of Emma as possible. Regina had never had feelings for a woman before apart from a small crush she had on her school teacher when she was younger. Her feelings confused her and she was lonely; the only person she had to talk to about her feelings was her sister Zelena who was well known for being envious herself.  
It was a Saturday when Regina finally spoke to her sister about these feelings that were clouding her head like a storm. They grew worse and worse as the days passed and she knew that to at least exorcise some, she had to talk to someone. When she was on her way to her sister’s house she saw the one person that was causing these feelings. Her heart jumped and she immediately stopped in her tracks. Emma was with Henry and within moments Regina was prizing Henry from her.  
"Henry! What are you doing with her? You told me you were at your friends?" Her shouts turn to a gentle whisper so only he can hear.  
"Henry, we made an agreement. You weren’t to see her until our differences were put aside. Do you know what this means now? Emma has breached the peace and I may even have to speak to a lawyer about this"  
Before she could go any further, Emma began to speak;  
"Regina, this was Henry's choice, not mine. I promise. I wouldn’t do that right now, not with everything going on."  
Regina knew what Emma was saying was true so she decided to leave it for now. Zelena would be wondering where she was and if she never stopped, things would only deteriate and become worse.  
"I'm sorry. I just...Henry told me he was with his friends" She turned to Henry;  
"You lied to me? I think you should stay at Emma's tonight and give me time to think over some things. Of course, if that’s okay with you Emma?"  
"Of course,"  
As soon as Regina heard Emma’s response, she walked off. She no longer wanted to be in this situation. Her disagreement with Emma, had caused an unnecessary split through the town. She had lost Mary Margaret, David, Belle and all her friends because they sided with Emma. The walk to her sister’s house was short but it gave her enough time to rattle up some things she would say to her. She couldn’t just come out with it as it’s not something that you would adjust to quickly. As well as that, she hadn’t seen her sister for nearly over 3 months. The two never normally got on and when they were together, they only ever created chaos. She reached the door and knocked proudly. Nothing, not even her feelings could stand in the way now. Zelena swung open the door acting surprised to see who was standing in front of it.  
"Regina! Hello!! I'm so happy to see you" The tone in her voice was sarcastic, something that wasn't new from Zelena.  
"Hello sis. How are you? Long time no see, right? I haven’t even seen you around. So, you gonna let me in or are we just gonna stand out here like idiots?"  
Zelena stepped back to let her sister into her home. It wasn't what Regina expected and it had changed drastically in three months. She sat down on the nearest seat and began to talk to her sister in a less sarcastic tone. She knew that if she spoke without sarcasm, Zelena would take her seriously.  
"So, how have you been? Much has changed since I last seen you" It was now Regina's turn to explain and try and squeeze some guidance from her sister.  
"I am okay. Take it you've heard about me and Emma? That's actually what I came to talk to you about. You're all I have left. Literally, you and Henry and even then im slowly losing him to his other mother. I seriously need your help Zelena. If not im going to go insane" She began to tear up and in an instant her eyes hit the floor.  
"Oh, my goodness Regina, I never knew things got this bad!" She brought her sister into a gentle hug. "Talk to me. What’s bothering you this much? You're so strong. I've never seen you this vulnerable, it must be something major"  
Regina looked up. She was vulnerable right now. Her feelings never normally got to her like this. Her answer was short and sweet. "It’s Emma. I....I have feelings for her. I think im in love with her"  
That's when Regina finally broke. She has never said them words out loud so hearing them came with a shock. As well as shocking herself, she shocked Zelena the most.  
"What! You can’t be serious? You two hate each other. You literally caused world war three in storybrooke!!"  
Regina rolled her eyes at this statement but allowed Zelena to continue;  
"When did you discover these feelings? How? Are you sure what your experiencing isn’t just guilt? Regina you’re not even gay?"  
Regina's answer was quick;  
"I don’t know! I really don’t know. I just had to talk to someone about it before it ate me up. I know you probably have no idea what to say but Zelena I need you. The real you"  
This was true, she did need her sister just now. The real one, not the envious sarcastic one that all the town knows. Zelena knew that her sister’s feelings occurred because of Henry but she also knew that Regina would not know this.  
"okay, umm... honestly Regina, you’re only feeling this because of Henry. You see him with her and you see the way she treats him. You want that. All you want is love and she is the only one there that you think can love you. You’re mistaking love, with lust. That's all"  
But this was not true. Regina knew herself what mistaking the feelings was like and this was not one of these situations.  
"Listen, you need to sort this out. You and Emma both need to go and speak to someone about it because things can’t keep going on like this. Whether you love, like or hate her. For Henry. You are never ever going to sort things as a 'family' if you keep being this stubborn"  
Zelena was right, the two-woman’s relationship with each other would go nowhere without someone professionals help. The only person in storybrooke that dealt with this type of situation was Archie Hopper who Regina was not too fond of.  
"Zelena, the only person here that deals with this type of situation in Archie and we all know he will be on Emma's side!"  
"Well?? That has not got to do with anything? Obviously, he will make an appointment for you both if he knows it will stop this wedge in the town. Don’t be silly" She grabs her sisters phone from her hand and begins to dial in Archie's number.  
"Give that back! Stop!! I need to speak to Emma first to make sure she is up for it as well! You know sis, as much as I love you, you are a real pain in the ass!!"  
Regina's mood had been lifted 100% knowing that she still had a chance at even being friends with Emma. She grabbed her phone from her sister’s hand and made her way out the door.  
"Thank you so much! And hey, this wasn't too bad! Maybe next time we meet it won’t turn to chaos!" She winks at her sister and closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could adding a third party bring the pair closer together, or further apart all together?

It came the next day and Regina finally felt ready to speak to Emma about her idea. She knew exactly where she would be so she got ready and made her way as fast as she could to granny's diner. The walk was short but again it gave her enough time to think about how she would approach the conversation. As she reached the door she felt her chest tighten, her mind went to blank and her breath suddenly became heavy. She knew this was all because of her feelings for Emma. Regina never let this stop her so she made her way through the door, slowly but steadily. Her eyes immediately met with Mary Margaret’s who then caused a scene because of her arrival.   
"Who invited you here? You're not allowed here and you know that! You need to leave, immediately"  
"Mary Margaret, please don’t be alarmed. Im here to talk to Emma as an adult. I won’t cause a scene at all. I promise"  
As soon as Emma heard her name being mentioned she shot up,  
"Regina! Hello. Please, ignore my mother. You know what she is like. Sit down, are you okay?"  
Regina knew therefore she has these feelings for Emma. She stuck up for her, even though she was the one she was fighting with.   
"Emma, Hello. Would you mind if I sat down? I'd like to talk to you about..." She felt a sudden lump in her throat and her eyes shot to the ground. "Something. I’d like to talk to you about something"  
"Of course, take a seat. If you're wondering where Henry is, he's with David. They went for a walk so I could have time to myself but please, sit"  
Regina sat down and ordered herself a latte. She tried to remember what she was going to say but her brain went to mush.   
"Im here to talk about us" She realized what she said and her face immediately turned bright red.   
"Wait no I mean..."  
Emma laughed to herself,  
"I know what you mean Regina. We’ve split the town! Unintentionally of course! I think what we need to do is split our time with Henry. I know you don’t want me to see him but he is my son after all. I miss him. And yes, I know that I was the one that backed out when he was younger but he is still my son. Please Regina, he means just as much to me as he does to you"  
Regina began to feel bad very quickly. She never knew Emma felt this strongly about her relationship with Henry.   
"Yes, I agree. Zelena gave me the idea that maybe we should go see Archie? I mean he could help us split our time efficiently and he could also help us build this...Friendship?"  
"Of course. I think that’s a rather great idea! Are you sure it was Zelena that said that and not yourself?"  
The pair laughed together,   
"Yes, surprisingly it was in fact my sister. How about we set a date to go and see Archie then? I will phone him to book an appointment if that’s easiest"  
"It would be actually and im free on Thursday?"  
"Thursday, it is then! I have Henry on Thursday so would it be okay if Mary Margaret was to look after him whilst we are there?"  
"Of course, it will be fine. You know Regina, under that mask you put on, you really are a sweet person"  
Regina screwed her face up and stood up,  
"Were not quite there yet Emma Swan but maybe soon"  
She gave Emma a gentle smile and backed away from the table. As she was walking out the door she felt an arm grab her and pull her back. She spun round surprised to see that it was in fact Emma.   
"Emma?"  
"I... I just wanted to say thank you. I would never have had the guts to talk to you"  
"No. Thank you. You made me realize what’s important and that is Henry. He doesn’t need his two mothers fighting"  
She shook the blonde's hand and left Granny's. She felt insanely proud of herself. She had spoken to Emma in such a matter that wasnt at all directed to someone she doesn’t like. Ashwell as that, she kept her cool and never let her feelings take control of her. Thats when she began to think. Emma quickly followed her from the table and even tried to stop her from leaving. What did that mean? Then when Regina spoke to her she couldn’t get her words out, just like how when Regina first saw Emma, she herself couldn’t get her words out. But maybe all Emma was feeling was hatred. She did after all tell Regina she hated her after their first fight. That was when Regina had had enough of feelings and thinking for one day. She made her way quickly back to her house.   
When she arrived home, she set her jacket onto the counter and began to make herself coffee. She heard a slight buzzing come from her phone and to her own surprise it was Emma calling. She answered with a slight hesitation, wondering what exactly she was wanting.   
"Hello?"  
"Regina it's me"  
"Yes, im aware. Are you okay?"  
"Yes of course, I was just making sure you were still okay to look after Henry tonight?"  
Shit Regina thought to herself. With everything that had happened today with Emma she completely forgot.   
"Yes of course. Will you be dropping him off or will I come pick him up?"  
"I’ll drop him off on my way to work. Is around 1 okay?"  
"Yes of course. I’ll see you then Emma"  
"See you then"  
Then the line went silent, the complete opposite to Regina's thoughts. She would have to see her again when she dropped him off. That meant she had to speak to her. And what was she going to say to Henry about their appointment? She thought that the best thing to do was to tell henry about it as he would obviously want both of his mother's to be friends. That train of thought then lead her on to the next. She still had to book an appointment for Thursday. She dialed Archie's number and waited for an answer.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi Archie, its Regina Mills here. I was looking to book an appointment for Emma and me on Thursday?"  
"Wait, for you and Emma?"  
"Yes, that is after all what I said isn’t it?"  
"Eh...Yes sorry. The only time I have free on Thursday is 3:30. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yes, that time is perfect thank you"  
"I’ll see you then...but are you sure it’s you and Emma"  
Regina was becoming agitated. She never really had liked Archie,  
"Yes, now can I end please? I have places to be"  
She hung up the phone relieved but also annoyed.


End file.
